Instinct
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Haru could tell that, the time that he would bite a human, it would be an amazing feeling. But for that, he needed to get interested in humans first. That didn't happen until he met him. Mutsuki Hajime.


Hi!~ I finally finished this! I've been working on it since i saw a video of Koi Wasuregusa performance in Tsukino Empire haha. Gaku did an amazing job~ (Does not come to the point but everyone is doing his best~ So please support them! If you don't like their acting just, don't be rude to them, they don't deserve it!) That aside~  
This is officially the most long thing that i've written to the day. I'm proud of myself haha. Well, i won't hold you up anymore.  
Ah, just so you know, when I talk about "supernatural" I actually thought about witches, werewolfs, vampires, etc, but Kai is a werewolf haha. It seemed just fitting.  
I hope that you enjoy it~

* * *

Haru thought about school in a way that most teens did. A place that held no true knowledge about the real world, even if it _was_ interesting for him sometimes.

Even when Haru was not like most teenagers (He wasn't even human.) he tried to act like he was. He had made friends and had fun with them, but there was nothing particularly interesting. It didn't matter that some shared something with him, being supernatural creatures, vampires, or not.

Even when vampires were more accepted (Since now humans didn't consider them dangerous) there were some retired hunters that liked being prepared in case that something went wrong. His parents said that it had been a long way to where they were standing now, and that's why most vampires preferred to feed themselves with animal blood or pills that replaced real blood, made specially for them. If they had negative reactions to the other options, or were in drastic situations, vampires would drink the blood of their supernatural friends. Haru had indulged in that, and could tell that, the time that he would bite a human, it would be an amazing feeling. But for that, he needed to get interest in humans.

That didn't happen until he met him.

"Mutsuki Hajime."

"Here."

Mutsuki. That last name certainly ringed a few bells in his head. Both their parents had given him and his sisters a talk about people which would be a trouble to get involved with, and that one name had been on it.

Rumors said that the _Mutsuki Princess_ had been one of the best hunters in her time, when vampires were still a threat to humans. Seeing Hajime's stance and movements, Haru was sure that, at least, she knew enough to teach her son to defend himself. Seeing how strong he was and how he had enough silver on him, anybody, supernatural creature or not, would think it twice before approaching him. Aside from his family's name, Hajime himself irradiated an incredible aura, one that screamed '_King'_ to everyone near him. So, with his family name and that, ended up in people fearing him.

Also, Hajime was a lone wolf. Even if he had people who would talk to him, and he would be polite to them, it was obvious that the guy preferred being alone. Haru had never had the intention to talk to him, until the time that he found him napping in the garden, and seemed quite comfortable with the sunlight hitting his face. Hajime reminded Haru of a big, black cat. It seemed quite different from the image of him that he had.

When he woke up he stretched and yawned, and then went back to classes with a face that most people qualified as scary, that it looked as if he was frowning, but Haru now knew the truth. He was just sleepy.

The second time that Haru noticed that the guy wasn't' scary, was when he found him playing with a cat. One he knew very much.

It was a familiar of one of his sisters. He must have had a message for him, but got caught up with the other. He looked at them playing, how Hajime was smiling sincerely, until Haru decided that he had to gain the cat attention, and whistled to call him. Had he not be paying attention, he would have missed the face of disappointment that Hajime had just for a second. It seemed so innocent. Cute.

He wanted to see more. And so, he decided to approach him.

He spotted him really easily in the garden, since he was lying down on the grass. He decided to get near, but just enough for the other to notice him. He didn't want to occupy his personal space.

Even so, as soon as he sat down and opened his book, he could feel how the other had cracked one eye open, looking at him as if expecting something. He was cautious. Just like a cat. After a few seconds of nothing, he sat up and stared at him.

"Do you need something?"

He could feel the expectation in him. Waiting for Haru to go at the first harsh comment.

Then, he had to show him that he was not scared. "No, nothing." What would be the best? Tease him? "I didn't know that you could talk outside of classes, Mutsuki-kun."

"Pardon?"

"Well, we been sharing classes this whole year and the one before, right? I don't think that I ever heard you talk unless you were talked to first. I thought that you were bewitched or something."

"Ha."

The smirk was real. That was a good signal. Even if his guard was up, he got back to his resting position in the grass. They stayed in a comfortable silence, until Hajime decided to talk.

"... What is it about?"

"Hm?" Hajime then pointed to his hands. "Ah, the book? It's about demons." That had gotten the guy's stare on him again. It was something that he couldn't quite pin-point, but was not disgust or fear. More like… "Are you curious about them, Mutsuki-kun?"

"... I guess. Also, is rude to not introduce yourself, Yayoi Haru."

"Ah! Sorry, I forgot about it. But you know my name. It's really nice to hear Mutsuki-kun say my name from his own mouth, so touching."

"… Why would you feel touched about something like that? Strange guy. And call me Hajime. I don't like formalities."

"Then, just call me Haru, Hajime."

That had been it, that was enough for their friendship to be born. Hajime liked having someone by his side who could bear his character and remarks, and could talk back to him without being scared of what could happen. Haru was happy of having someone who was up to his level, who was even better than him, a challenge. He didn't deny that he had a grade of jealousy, but Hajime was too good to have negative feelings towards him.

And the others soon knew that Haru was the only one who could get near.

If Haru had to say in which moment Hajime realized that he was a vampire, he would say that probably it had been that one time that Hajime had hurt himself protecting someone from a sure fall. He had taken it, and had hurt his arm while doing so. It had been a hit rough enough to draw blood.

He had saved someone from a group of vampires. And a group that were now looking at Hajime as if he was one of their preys.

"Hajime. Let me help you."

"I'm okay, Haru."

"I insist. Let's go. _I'll take care of you_."

He hoped that his closeness with him would be enough to the rest lo let them know that they would never be worthy enough of the King.

"You're way too kind, Hajime."

"What was I supposed to do? Let him fall?"

"Sit down. I'm going to bandage you."

"It's not necessary, Haru."

Hajime was clueless. He was too dense sometimes. Haru wanted to scream, but held back squeezing the arm of the other. The scent of the blood was too good, so sweet. Hajime was so focused on him, that he couldn't even savor it. If Hajime noticed the way his eyes were fixed on his wound, and the way his jaw clenched when he was cleaning the blood, he didn't say anything about it.

"Thank you, Haru."

That smile was worth it. He could stand his desires if it was for that smile.

-o-

Haru confirmed that Hajime knew during other time. The one that still gave him chills when he thought about it. The time that the Mutsuki Princess decided that she wanted to meet him.

The princess was, indeed, beautiful. Hajime had taken a lot from her. Those piercing eyes were another thing that they shared. His father wasn't behind; he was an intimidating man himself. He made sure to put Haru through an excruciating interrogatory, as if he was taking advantage of his son.

It was supposed to be a short meeting, just for a meal. But they were still making it, and Haru needed to be sure.

"Hajime, can we talk for a second?" He raised an eyebrow, but lead him outside the room anyway. "This is not just a rebellious period, right?" It wasn't uncommon. Some high class vampires would go and talk to people they weren't supposed to, merely to piss off their parents. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case with Hajime, too. He had seen that vampires and humans weren't that different.

"You think that if I were to be on a rebellious phase I would make something as predictable as this? The rumors surrounding my family? If I were to act rebellious, it would be something more extreme. I don't know, freeing a demon or something… But it sounds like a pain to bound them again as familiars." Haru was sure that the last part was supposed to be a whisper, but he could hear it well (That was how he knew that, whatever the rumors were, they weren't true) and decided to drop the subject.

They got back to where Hajime's parents were, and shared some more chats. Everything was good, until he felt the slight ache in his mouth, proof of his hunger. If he didn't take care of it soon, his fangs would end up being visible for the rest. He started swallowing, trying to get back to normal.

"Oh, my. Are you hungry?"

Was it a test? What was he supposed to say?

With just a clap of The Princess's hands, a servant had given him a cup that had a red liquid inside. He knew what it was. A special pill mixed with another chemical to make it more appetizing. He had been served that type of pill before, just in elegant parties. Why the Mutsuki's had such a thing, was a mystery that he did not want to know for now. He was sure that they weren't vampires (Even if he wasn't sure if they were normal humans either.) When he drank it, he made sure to ignore Hajime's stare on him for a while.

"I'm glad that Hajime has brought someone to our house. It was a pleasure meeting you, Haru-kun."

"It was a pleasure. Hajime, accompany him outside."

They weren't even outside when he asked if he was so obvious to all of them.

"I don't think that a normal person could pick up on it, but, to them, you're not as subtle as you think you are."

"What does your family exactly has to do with any of these? How did they got involved with all the rumors?"

"...I'm not sure myself. It just the way it is."

-o—

They continued being friends for a long time after that. Still, Haru had never bitten Hajime, not even for necessity. He tried to avoid to topic the most he could. Even if Hajime was way too tempting, forcing someone to something they _didn't_ want was _not_ Haru's way of acting. (It shouldn't be _anyone's _way, but sadly, it still happened.)

He was content enough with being friends. He knew that it was probably that they would end up continuing being together in the future, so he wasn't that scared over high school ending. He _was _somewhat possessive over him, but to be fair, Hajime could be really naïve sometimes. That was why he couldn't help but be a bit skeptical when that weird man had gotten near them, when Hajime found a huge rabbit and asked for his help.

Idol. That had never crossed Haru's mind in the slightest, nor Hajime, so they declined a first time.

A good way of knowing what Hajime was feeling was always his heartbeat. But there were moments that his eyes were more expressive that anything. He knew that he was curious about the idol life. Something unthinkable sure had his appeal to him. Haru hadn't really thought about accepting the proposal, but... if he did…

It wasn't until a week later that they had that conversation.

"I'm thinking about accepting, Haru."

"Then, I'll be at your side, King."

"Don't call me that. Well… Should I contact him?"

"I guess…"

They went to a secluded place, and waited for a response. The guy had given them a card after saying that he wouldn't give up on his task of scouting them.

"Ah, hello? This is Mutsuki Hajime. I'm calling to talk about the proposal…"

-o—

It was interesting, seeing new sides of him. Spending that much time together brought them even closer, and being able to look over others in his own way sure bring Hajime a form of joy. They were good kids.

Being so close was probably the catalyst to their relationship to finally evolve from friends to lovers. Haru didn't remember most of that, just that it had been after a show. Hajime was a young beautiful man, that was something that he knew. His body leaned more against grace and sensuality than strong build (Even if he was strong. Haru knew it better than anyone else) and the staff knew how to accentuate his appeal even more, to make him irresistible.

Haru was sure that, if it weren't for Kai, who was a supernatural being like him, (And it was easy to trust him even in the worst situations, like those where he was on desperate need of real blood.) he would have gotten out of control. Hajime had made clear that he didn't mind if Haru bitted him, and that he didn't like him just feeding of Kai, but still, he respected it. He knew that Hajime wasn't really aware of what he was asking.

And Haru was sure that once he got his fangs in that body, there wouldn't be anything else that would fill him the same.

Still, even when Hajime said that he respected his choice, he had a mischievous side that could be quite problematic when Haru wanted to ignore him to calm himself. He pushed, and pushed, until he got some kind of response. But, the worst was when he wasn't even trying to provoke him.

That was why the performances were a hell to work with. He could get his way out of photoshoots and recording, but merely because of the breaks between them. A live performance was completely a trouble. All of them got out of themselves with the excitement of the crowd, the lights on them, the fans screaming. The almighty Black King of Six Gravity was not an exception. His smiles. The way he talked to the fans and the group before getting up in stage.

Every single one of those details would be normal ones, but they were so honest and so warm that they made Haru dizzy. The excitement made Hajime's blood flow rapidly, and his heart beat really loud. All of that, combined with the sweet scent he had because of the happiness, was too much for Haru to be able to bear it without any kind of relief.

The performances together were difficult. They were often paired to dance in each other songs, in their duets, or Procella's seniors' ones. And since they were the oldest, the fan service that they could do was clearly up to them.

In the dance that they were doing, _Koi Wasuregusa_, Hajime was supposed to grab him for the wrist and twirl him. But not this time. Hajime pushed him so much, that he wanted him to feel at least the anxiety of not knowing what would happen to him, even if it was for a few seconds.

Haru moved first and grabbed him, and Hajime, being the professional he was, let him guide him through it, to not create an awkward moment.

It was so hot. He wanted Hajime to feel the same that he did. At the end of the song he took off that clothing that simulated the kimono like the ones they had in the photoshoot. The fans were screaming so much.

It was his turn to push Hajime to get a reaction.

The lights were going off, and the platform of the stage was already going down. He put his hand on Hajime's shoulder and then grabbed him by the neck. He went for a kiss as the fans screamed, but decided against it and got lower once the lights were totally out. He brushed his lips against that white neck.

He felt him getting nervous. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty of what he had done. Still, Hajime didn't complain in the slightest.

Once they got backstage, he was thirsty. Starving. He had a few minutes before he had to go back, so he could sate himself a bit. He was going to get Kai, but as soon as he gave Hajime his back he felt his hand grabbing him. "Hajime?"

"I'm telling you that I'm okay with you…"

Again with that. Haru was reaching his limit already. If he continued insisting…

"Sorry, Hajime. I need to get Kai." Haru gave him a little smile and a kiss in his forehead before going. He was clearly pissed at him, but it was for the best.

"Haru…"

Haru looked at him after hearing that sad whisper. He noticed that Hajime wasn't pissed at him. _He was hurt_. Haru had tried for years to protect him, but at the end, he was always the one that hurt him the most, right?

"Hajime…" He tried to touch his cheek, but his hand got slapped away.

"Don't touch me."

Haru felt his mouth getting bitter, and his hunger disappearing. He had to fix that. But now, going over a hot-head Hajime was going to lead to a disaster. They both needed to calm down.

Of course, there wasn't a trace of Hajime's feelings in the performance. He would never let his personal problems trouble others.

Once they finished and went go back, they all gathered in the common room to celebrate. But there was someone who wasn't there, with an excuse to go to his room for a while.

The others were talking between them, asking if something had happened with Hajime. When Haru entered, they all felt silent.

"Is something wrong?"

"Haru~ How about you talk to Hajime?"

Even if it was put like that, it wasn't a question. It was an order. Haru decided to eat something and then try his luck.

Hajime's door was locked. He wasn't surprised. He started knocking, and when Hajime opened it, he gave him his back.

Still, Haru had been able to see that his eyes were red. He surely had been rubbing his eyes trying to stop himself from crying. Haru had been (un)lucky enough to have seen Hajime crying before. He didn't remember what had been it about, but he did remember how miserable he felt, not knowing how to comfort him. Hajime chocked his sounds the most he could, so the only thing that he could feel were his gasps to get air.

Hajime, in that moment, was taking shaky breaths, to try to calm himself.

He didn't want to see that ever again.

"Hajime…?"

The silent treatment. How was he supposed to fix this? What kind of mess had been created?

"You don't like me anymore, Haru?"

"Uh? Of course I do. Where did that came from?"

"Kai… told me. He told me that, when a vampire bites a human, the vampire can put a mark on them... And then, the vampire feeds of that person. He told me that it was something common for couples, since the mark made it more pleasurable, so he was surprised that you kept asking him for blood. He asked if everything was good between us. I didn't know what to answer. You never told me that."

Ah. That had been the cause of everything.

"I… I didn't want you to think that you should do it for me. I thought that it was the best if you didn't know. I didn't want to take advantage of our relationship."

"You shouldn't decide what you think it's best for me, Haru. I told you uncountable times that I wanted this."

He didn't know what else to say. He could understand his point, but… He hadn't wanted to hurt him. What if Hajime decided that he was a monster if he lost his control?

Everything stayed tense. He didn't believe him? He was so accustomed to bear things by himself… How long… had he remained oblivious to what he felt? Maybe… he just had to hear his instincts this time.

"I still like you, Hajime. More with every passing day. Would it clear your doubts if we do it now?"

"I… Are you serious?"

"Yes. But, if we are going to do this, you should know that the side effects, well, they're pretty intense."

"What? Pain?"

"Not… Just that. Overwhelmed body. Confusion. Heat. Desire. It could be more that I'm forgetting."

"It's okay. Do it."

Stubborn as hell he was. While Hajime watched him intensely, he took off his glasses and took a deep breath. It was going to finally happen.

"Should I, uh, lay on bed?"

"No, sit on it. Let me… Let me hold you."

He put his hand on Hajime's cheek and kissed him. He let out a gasp for the surprise of his action. Really, even if they had some time doing that kind of things, Hajime was always taken by surprise. It was adorable. However, this time it was going to go further than kisses and fleeting touches. He had something to do.

He started unbuttoning Hajime's shirt, staring at his uncovered neck for a moment. As soon as his shirt was on the floor, Haru started leaving small kisses in Hajime's body. He had bitten him a few times already, but without using his fangs.

"Ah, Haru! Don't tease me-Ugh…"

Hajime was burning. His eyes were unfocused already, and he grabbed Haru's shirt, taking it off, too. Haru couldn't help but feel excited at the sight. He wanted him so much.

"Haru! Just… Do it already!"

"Do what? I won't know what you want unless you tell me, Hajime."

"I-Ah! I want you…to…"

"Yes?"

Hajime was prideful. He knew that much. That's why he could push him, and he would end up falling in his trap.

"Just do it, Haru. Bite me."

Ah. That cute side of his got easily covered by the King aura. If that was the case, then he just needed to get him back to the cute side.

He had been dreaming of piercing that white neck for _years _already.

"You can grab me if it hurts, okay? I'm going to do it now."

He had to pierce his skin to get the blood flowing out. It wasn't a pretty thing, and it was going to hurt. That was why he needed to get him riled up a bit, to get him a bit lost to be able to endure it.

Just after biting, he took out his fangs from the wound, and proceeded to just suck, rubbing small circles on Hajime's waist to calm him down. He was making pressure on his shoulders, and was trying to muffle his sounds resting his head on Haru's chest, but he knew how much he was actually hurting.

"There, there, it's okay. The first time is usually the most painful. I promise I'll make you feel better soon."

He tried to be careful. But he was losing himself so much quicker of what he thought he would. Hajime's blood _was so hot, _it burned his throat every time he swallowed. He was right, it was extremely delicious, worth of a King. He didn't know if Hajime's expressions and sounds had something to do on it, but Haru was regretful of not having done it before.

It was too much. It's was too much the way Hajime dug his nails in his shoulders, trying to get a stable support. The way he tried to suppress his moans while Haru sucked his blood, and the few that managed their way out of his mouth, were so loud and raw, so out of himself.

Haru couldn't take it. Couldn't take the way he was making Hajime lost himself, the way he was making the untouchable King fall under him.

Hajime would probably not be able to remember most of it due to the pain and the pleasure fusing together. He wouldn't remember the way he gasped and groaned at every bite, and the way he moaned with every single touch of Haru's hands on his body.

"Haru-"

He stopped for a moment, to see him. Hajime was panting, was blushed, and was clearly unfocused. His entire neck was covered on marks, as well as his shoulders, and his abdomen. It had something extremely sensual seeing it. Knowing that it was all his doing. That it was his mark.

"Haru…"

He played a bit with his hair and let small kisses all over his body, until he stopped panting. Then, he started going at it again, until his grip lost most of its strength, and his sounds got lower and lower. Haru wanted more. But for now, Hajime needed to eat something, and then get a bit of sleep. It was enough for the night. He was still on control of his actions.

"Here. Drink some water, Hajime."

"Ugh."

Hajime was all sweaty, and had some small traces of blood. Haru moved and got a wet cloth to clean him up.

He stirred a bit every time he cleaned him, but let him do it without resisting. Haru was surprised that Hajime hadn't passed out yet, to be honest. He couldn't help but smile, seeing his work. It had been such an intimate moment. Better than what he ever dreamed.

"Was it what you expected?"

"Hm."

"Hajime?"

"It was good."

"I see. I'm glad, then. I'm sorry… about what happened. I didn't know how you felt."

"I should have told you. Ugh. Can we talk about this later? I'm sleepy."

He went to rest again on top of Haru. He started petting his head again, and Hajime let out some few pleasured hums.

"Of course, of course. Just… I love you, Hajime. Please don't ever doubt that."

When Hajime was tired he wasn't on the mood to put on the King's aura. So, he hid his blushed face on Haru's neck.

"I won't. Haru… I… I love you too."

It felt so nice. Being together, like that. He didn't feel the anxiety he felt before.

"Your stare his creeping me out."

"Ah, ha ha… And whose fault is that?"

"Shut up. I can't even move because of you."

"I'm sure that it'll be okay tomorrow. Do you want to take a bath?"

"Hm, not now. Haru. You… You won't avoid this anymore, right?"

"I thought that you said that you wanted to talk later about it?"

"Haru."

"No, Hajime. I won't. I'm going to be just with you."

He had enjoyed himself a lot, too. Maybe, if he could get him used enough to the feeling, they could get on another level for the _full moon _in a few weeks... They had a lot of lost time to made up for, after all.

He looked at him, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Haru."

Haru put his hand on where Hajime's lips had been just a second ago and smiled. He was really cute. Haru was so happy with him. He stood up and turned off all the lights, and then went to cuddle back with him.

"_Sweet dreams, Hajime. Don't let the vampire bite you."_

He knew that he deserved that blow in his stomach.

* * *

Hi again!~ Really, I'm super happy with this haha. I'm thinking about expanding this world a bit, but we'll see haha. There's a lot of wips already (And even more vampires au! Ahh, so much work~)  
Hajime is a tsun tsun tsundere, what can Haru do.  
I hope that you liked it!  
Bye!~


End file.
